Will's Rescue
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Halloween Night. The Trial by Combat has begun and Will's not doing so well! Will she make it with four of her enemies after her? Or will she end up loosing the right to be a Guardian? One-shot.


_**Will's Rescue**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I don't own Lethal Weapon 2 either.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to _Halloween Night_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

'Well, here I am.', Will thought to herself as she walked through the jungle of the island she was on. 'I'd better stay in the ground. That way, I won't attract to much attention."

As she continued to walk through the jungle a sudden thought came to her!

'What if Frost or Tracker are one of the three warriors with Phobos?'

Suddenly, Will felt something hit the back of her right foot. She looked down to see a thing of webbing on her foot that went upwards.

"Miranda.", Will said as she looked up to where the webbing lead.

Sure enough, there was the spider-like shape-shifter sitting on a tree branch holding her webbing in her hands.

"I guess the trial begins.", Will said a she took to the air as Miranda began to try and pull Will in.

"Now Frost!", Miranda called out.

Then from out of no where, the hunter in question jumped out from a tree and wrapped his arms around Will from behind causing her to drop back to the ground, landing on their feet.

"Hello, Guardian!", Frost said with a smirk. "Did you miss us?"

"It's been a while, Frost.", Will said with a smirk of her own. "Did you miss this?"

Will then generated some electricity that shocked Frost and went up the webbing and shocked Miranda causing them both to let her go. Will them tore the webbing from her boot and took to the sky, but was stopped when something wrapped around her waist.

"I have you now, Guardian!", came a familiar voice that Will knew all to well.

"Cedric!", Will yelled as she looked up at the shape-shifter in his snake-man form. "Figures you'd be here!"

"Then you should know what's gonna happen next!", Cedric said as he began to squeeze Will with his tail.

As he squeezed Will, she began to scream as she felt her ribs being squeezed to the point where they would be cracking soon! If it weren't for her being in her Guardian form, she might already be finished by now!

"Give up now Guardian!", Cedric demanded. "Don't think I won't go all the way and crush you!"

But Will wasn't one to give up so quickly! She took her free hand ans slam it on Cedric's tail and hit him with a powerful surge of electricity that went through all of Cedric's body causing him to release her. Holding her sides, Will took to the air hoping to get a good distance from her three enemies.

"Hello, Guardian.", came a familiar voice that made Will's skin crawl as she slowly turned around.

And there he was!

_Phobos!_

Before she could react, Phobos grabbed Will by her neck and pulled her closer to him. He looked her in her eyes as she glared at him and saw that she was scared, yet didn't show it much.

"Still the brave one, are we?", Phobos said with a sly smile.

"And you're still as full of yourself as ever!", Will replied as she grabbed onto the arm that held her neck and began to try and pull herself free.

She would of shocked him, but he might absorb it. As Will was trying to pull herself free, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She then looked at Phobos with her eyes wide and fearful as he was smiling at her evilly. She knew what was going on. She just didn't think he could do it so fast.

"Didn't think I could drain your energy so fast, did you?", Phobos asked Will as she released her hold on his arm from being so weak. "To bad I can only take so much."

Phobos then tossed Will back into the jungle. Luckily, she was a good distance from Cedric, Miranda, and Frost.

"After her!", Phobos commanded. "Have fun with her! Make her wish she never was a Guardian!"

Waisting no time, Miranda jumped from tree to tree while Cedric slithered among the land. Frost called forth his rhino-like creature, Crimson, and rode off in the direction Will was tossed.

"Let's see what you can do now, Gaurdian.", Phobos said as he hovered over the island.

Somewhere on the island, Will slowly got to her feet feeling the pain from hitting the ground so hard. Her ribs were hurting, letting her know that some of them were bruised and cracked while her left shoulder was dislocated. Remembering the time she and Angelo saw _Lethal Weapon 2_, Will knew what she had to do. She then stood up facing a tree and braced herself.

"This is gonna hurt.", Will said as she slammed her left shoulder into the tree resetting her shoulder.

At first, she clinched her teeth as the pain ran through her, before she let out a short scream. She then slowly began moving through the jungle while holding her side with her left arm, think of some way to defeat her enemies while in the shape she was in. In Kandrakar, everyone was watching the events unfold. Some members of the Council of Worlds showed no emotion, while others were fearing for Will's safety. The members of the Council of Kandrakar also were fearing for Will, except for the Oracle who kept his cool as he always does. Kadma, Joe, Yan Lin, and Cassidy aslo watched hoping for the best, but knew Will was going to have a hard time doing this. As for the others, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb wanted to have Elyon open a fold for Metamoor so they could help Will, but knew they couldn't. Even Cornelia and Irma were getting worried for Will. They, along with Matt, didn't think it would go this far. As for Angelo, he was gonna make his voice heard.

"You have to stop this!", Angelo said to the Oracle. "Will's in no shape to fight!"

"The Oracle cannot interfere with this trial.", Halinor said. "No matter how much he wants to. No matter how much any of us want to."

"This is bogus!", Angelo snapped as he turned towards Irma, Cornelia and Matt. "If anything happens to her, it's on your heads!"

They were about to say something but were silenced by the look he gave them. And deep down, they knew they went to far.

"It is a shame she doesn't have a weapon of some kind with her.", the Oracle said as he turned to look at Joe Vanders. "Like the weapon the last Guardians had."

A smirk came to Joe's face as he and the three former Guardians looked at each other. Cassidy then went up to Angelo and grabbed his hand.

"Come with us, Angelo!", Cassidy said as she began to pull him along.

"What the...", Angelo began to ask.

"No questions!", Cassidy said. "Just move it!"

Angelo didn't say anything as Cassidy led him out of the room where his grandparents, Yan Lin, and Halinor were waiting.

"What's going on?", Angelo asked.

"It's time to help Will.", Yan Lin said.

"But you can't.", Angelo said. "No warrior of Kandrakar, or anybody powered by a Heart, or anyone living on Metamoor can help her!"

"Then it's a good thing you are neither of them.", Halinor said as she stood behind Angelo.

"Wait! What?", Angelo questioned.

"We're sending you to help Will.", Kadma replied.

"Or in this case, save her.", Cassidy said.

"Oh! I get it!", Angelo said. "I'm basically a free agent!"

"Just like I was when I fought along side with Kadma and the Guardians of my time.", Joe said as he handed Angelo a silver ring with a gold gem in it. "With this ring you will be able to transform into a powerful warrior with the power of energy, super-strenght, speed, agility, and the power of flight. You'll be able to sense people's energy as well. Not to mention open folds."

"But won't I be considered a warrior of Kandrakar if I accept this?", Angelo questioned as he looked at the ring in his hand.

"No.", Joe said. "This power comes from a different source. I'll tell you about it someday. But for now you have to go save Will."

"Here goes.", Angelo said as he put the ring on his right index finger.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power run through him as knowledge of how to use the power entered his mind.

"I know what to do.", Angelo said as he looked at the ring. "I even know how to transform!"

Angelo then looked at the ring and said the words to transform.

"Delta Warrior!", Angelo said to begin his transformation.

A golden light surrounded his body began to change. Once it faded Angelo was taller and more built. He was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt with black baggy-like pants, with black gloves, gold boots, a gold belt, gold gauntlets, and a gold headband with a gold chest-plate. His hair was white and went down to his waist.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "This is sick!"

"He looks like you did, back in the day, Joe!", Cassidy said looking Angelo up and down. "And just as cute."

"That's right!", Angelo said. "Will told me the truth about you. It's kind of weird that you're as old as my grandma, yet are still a teenager."

"Being put in suspended animation will do that to you.", Cassidy said. "But right now, you have to go save Will. So, move it!"

"I hope I don't screw this up.", Angelo said as he opened a fold. "Here goes everything."

Angelo then went through the fold.

"Good luck Angelo.", Kadma said as the fold closed.

"He'll be okay, Kadma.", Joe said as they all went into the room were the others were.

"I hope you're right, Joe.", Kama said.

'Good luck young warrior.', Halinor thought as they all went back to watching Will move through the jungle on the island through the viewing pool.

Meanwhile, Angelo had a problem. Yes he made it to Metamoor. But he was hovering somewhere over the oceans of the world.

"AW, CRAP!", Angelo yelled as he hovered there. "Calm down, Angelo! You know what to do."

Angelo then closed his eyes as he hovered there. He then began to sense Will's energy.

"I can sense some far off powers in the east.", Angelo said as he turned in that direction. "One major one, along with three smaller ones. And one that's fading! That has to be Will!"

Angelo then flew off towards the east.

"I'm on my way Will!", Angelo said as he powered up more energy, moving faster. "Just try and hang on!"

Meanwhile, Will was doing her best to fight off her enemies! First was Frost, who rode on Crimson, charged at Will. She jumped out of the way of then only to be caught by Miranda, who shot a web-line at her legs and began to pull her towards her. Will tried to fly off, but couldn't get high enough seeing as she wasn't strong enough due to Phobos draining so much of her strenght. Will then fell to the ground, allowing Miranda to jump from the tree branch she was one and hang Will from it.

"I've waited for this moment for a very long time.", Cedric said as he licked his lips.

Cedric then swung his tail and hit Will, sending her flying against a tree. Once she hit it, she dropped to the ground hard. Battered and bruised, Will was still able to get to her feet. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of being knocked out.

"What does it take to beat you?", Cedric snapped as he and his two comrades moved towards Will slowly.

"She's finished, my love.", Miranda said. "She's got nothing left."

"Then let's finish her off, before Kandrakar summons her back!", Frost said as he had Crimson move closer to Will.

"I have one more trick left.", Will said as some electricity began to surround Will.

Suddenly, Will let loose a powerful wave of electricity shocking the three enemies knocking them out.

"How's that for someone who's finished.", Will said as she dropped to her knees. "Aw, man! I'm spent! I don't have anything left."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Will looked up to see Phobos hovering above her with a smile on his face.

"Look at you.", he said as he formed a ball of energy in his right hand. "No Guardians or allies to help you. You're out of energy and strenght. You are at my mercy. That is, if I so you any mercy."

"If you're gonna finish me off, then do it Phobos!", Will snapped. "I don't have time for your gloating!"

"As you wish, Guardian.", Phobos said as he aimed his energy ball at Will. "Goodbye, Guardian! It hasn't been fun!"

Phobos then threw his energy ball at Will, who braced for the attack to hit. But before it did, she felt something grab her and move very fast. As for Phobos, all he saw was a black, gold, and white blur swoop down and grab Will.

"What was that?", he questioned as his three warriors came to. "You three! Go after the Guardian and her new friend!"

The three said nothing as they went in the direction Phobos was pointing hoping to get their payback on Will. As for Will, she didn't know what to think. Here she was being carried by someone or something through the jungle at great speeds. Soon, they stopped at a cave. Will then felt herself being put down.

"Who are you?", Will asked as she tried to get up only to fall forward.

But she was caught by the who ever it was that brought her there.

"Don't tell me you don't know your own boyfriend when you see him."

Will's eye widened in shock as she looked up at the guy. At first she couldn't see it, but soon she saw it.

"Angelo?", she questioned in surprise.

"Yeah Will.", Angelo said as he sat her back down.

"But how?"

"Grandpa Joe gave me this ring, that did this.", Angelo explained. "Once I put it on, I knew what to do and how to use my new powers."

"But I thought that no warrior of Kandrakar, or anybody powered by a Heart could help me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm neither of those.", Angelo said with a smile. "This power comes from something else, from what my grandpa tells me. So, now I'm here to help. All you have to do is give me the word."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"I thought about it on the way here.", Angelo said. "I figure that if you let me fight for you as your weapon, then I can go kick Phobos and his crew's butt."

"But what if..."

"No buts, Will. If it were me, you would do the same thing."

And Will knew she would. And she knew she was in no shape to fight.

"Okay fine.", Will said giving in. "I give you permission to fight as my weapon."

"I'll be back.", Angelo said as he kissed her.

Angelo then took off after Phobos and his warriors.

"Please protect him, Lord.", Will prayed.

Meanwhile in Kandrakar, some members of the Council of Worlds were in an uproar!

"What is he doing there?"

"She is to fight this battle alone!"

The Oracle silenced them all as he held up his right hand.

"The Keeper is fighting this battle alone.", the Oracle proclaimed. "Angelo is acting as her weapon. And as the rules of the Trial by Combat, she is allowed any weapon. And seeing as it is the world of Queen Elyon..."

"I'm allowing this to happen.", Elyon said proudly.

"I am in agreement.", a man with black hair, green skin, and orange eyes said. "To no ones limits, when injured and to use a weapon, even a living one in this case, shows true wisdom. In my opinion, she has shown she is worthy to be the Keeper of the Heart."

"She still has to pass the trial.", the woman that looked like she was part lizard with black eyes, and pink hair replied. "Even though most of us think this trial wasn't needed."

"Then let us watch and see how everything unfolds.", the Oracle said as he went back to watching the events unfold.

No more words were said as everyone went back to watching the trial continue. Back on Metamoor, Phobos was flying over the island in search of Will and her mystery savior.

"Now where could you be?", Phobos questioned as he flew over the trees.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Waisting no time, Phobos flew towards the explosion. Meanwhile, Angelo was fighting Cedric and the others.

"Take this, boy!", Cedric snapped as he swung his tail at him.

Angelo grabbed Cedric's tail and began to swing him around and around and then tossed him in the air. Angelo then jumped up and began to hit him with all kinds of combos and then he hit him with is fist clinched together knocking him back to the ground so hard that he changed back to his human form knocked out. Next, he went after Miranda who shot a thing of webbing at him. Angelo simply caught it and tied her up with it. He was about to knock her out when she transformed back to her little girl form.

"Please don't hurt me!", she cried in a little girl voice.

"You know, that would of work, except for one thing.", Angelo said as he pulled her closer to him. "Will told me everything about you!"

Angelo then slammed Miranda against a tree, knocking her out. As he let her go, Frost came charging at Angelo riding Crimson. Just when they were close enough, Angelo punch down on Crimson's head knocking the beast out. Frost then looked Angelo in the face. Angelo just smiled at him.

"Oh no.", Frost said knowing what was coming.

Angelo then upper-cutted Frost, knocking him out as he laid on the ground.

"Three down, one to go.", Angelo said. "Now where is Phobos?"

Just then, Angelo was hit by a continuous beam of energy. Angelo looked up to see Phobos hitting him with the beam of energy as he slowly descended to the ground.

"Did you think that you stood a chance against me?", Phobos snapped as he kept hitting Angelo with his beam of energy as he stood before Angelo. "Once I'm done with you, I'll finish off the Guardian!"

Suddenly, much to the surprise of Phobos, Angelo reached up and grabbed Phobos by his robe and stood up, causing him to stop his beam. Angelo then upper-cutted him, with an energy-charged right fist, knocking him out.

"I don't thik so.", Angelo said as Phobos was sprawled out on the ground. "Now to get Will."

"No need."

Angelo turned around to see Will leaning against a tree.

"When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see you knock out Phobos.", Will said as she tried to move towards him, only to nearly fall, only to be caught by Angelo who scooped her up in his arms.

"You gonna be okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I just need some time in my healing chamber."

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said.

Suddenly, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, Frost, and Crimson vanished in a flash of light. Will and Angelo both knew at that moment that the Trial by Combat was over.

"Well, today was... interesting."

"You can say that again.", Will said. "First Matt, now you. Why do my boyfriends get powers whenever I'm in danger?"

"Yeah well, unlike Matt, I'm not gong to give you a reason to break-up with me.", Angelo said as a fold appeared before them.

"As long as you don't kiss another girl, then you'll be okay.", Will said.

"No problem there.", Angelo said. "You're the only girl for me, Will Vandom."

They then kissed before heading through the fold.

**To be continued in: _The Price of Betrayal_**

**A/N: Well, the Trial by Combat is over and Angelo and Will are heading back to Kandrakar. What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
